Crímenes
by P.M Guest
Summary: Este es un misterio que forma parte de cada uno de nosotros. ¿Qué hacemos cuando nos invade la desesperación y la angustia? Terminamos por cometer locuras. Pero no de cualquier tipo. El crimen de cada uno sera revelado por esa voz que se ríe de nosotros. Algunos cuadros siguen nuestros pasos y no nos dejaran en paz hasta que hallamos tenido que pagar lo que debíamos...


**Crímenes **

Hoy era un día normal hasta que me convocaron para lo que sería una especie de misión. Esta última constaba de tener que investigar una pequeña isla donde, supuestamente, existían algunos esbirros que atentaban contra la monarquía que imperaba en la nación. Junto con un pequeño grupo de cadetes novatos, viajaba a ese lugar para cumplir con mi deber de soldado. No sabía lo que me esperaba allí pero tenía un mal presentimiento de mi porvenir antes de que apareciera de la nada en esta especie de calabozo o cuarto de torturas. Explicaré mi situación actual de la siguiente manera:

Primero permítanme decirles mi nombre. Soy Link, el principal comandante de las tropas de Hyrule, y en este momento estoy despertando en un lugar desconocido para mí. Estoy encadenado y junto a mí, hay un esqueleto de alguien que ha muerto en este sitio. Miro mí alrededor y puedo ver que además de ese saco de huesos, hay unos pequeños animalitos que me miran, y no solo a mí, sino a ese plato de comida podrida que estaba en el piso, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. Uno de esos pequeños seres tuvo la osadía de ir en busca de aquello que sería su perdición.

La comida, la cual debido al olor putrefacto debía de haber estado algunos días a la intemperie, estaba envenenada. Eso lo deduje a partir de los síntomas que tuvo la rata después de haber probado bocado. Primero, empezó a sentirse aturdida para que después muriera agonizando mientras de su boca, salía una gran cantidad de espuma. Mire este acontecimiento y escuché, detrás de las paredes de ese cuarto, una risa macabra. Al parecer, no estaba solo en este lugar...

Estaba amaneciendo y tenía que presentarme al castillo por una solicitud que me había mandado la princesa. Sin perder tiempo, me puse mi ropa de fontanero y salí de casa como un niño al que se le hace tarde para llegar a la escuela. Llegué a palacio una hora después debido a la gran distancia que había desde mi casa hasta este lugar. Algunos Toads que custodiaban este recinto real me dejaron pasar, pues ya me conocían. Entré y me dirigí a los jardines con la esperanza de encontrar a la monarca disfrutando de sus paseos matutino por aquel sitio lleno de grama verde y bellas flores. Y mis plegarias fueron escuchadas. La princesa Peach estaba sentada en una de las bandas mirando el vuelo de una pequeña mariposa mientras me esperaba. Cuando me vio, me saludo de una forma formal lo cual me pareció extraño. Me dijo que la siguiera hasta que nos detuvimos en la sala de debate del castillo. Todos nos estaban esperando.

Una vez terminada la conferencia supe lo que tenía que hacer. Me habían asignado una misión de investigación en una pequeña isla desierta a las afueras del reino. Supuestamente, debido a algunas fuentes, la princesa Peach se enteró de alguno de los planes de Bowser que tenía el objetivo de conquistar el reino Champiñón. Como nadie más tenía el valor de ir a enfrentarse a ese gran monstruo, Peach supuso que yo tendría que encargarme del asunto. Salí del castillo y me iba en dirección a mi casa para tener que empacar todo lo que necesitaría durante el viaje, también le iba a preguntar a Luigi si quería venir conmigo; pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a unas pocas calles de mi hogar, todo se volvió negro para mí y eso es todo lo que recuerdo por el momento.

No me he presentado con ustedes. Mi nombre es Mario y trabajo de fontanero, aunque eso es solo una fachada para encubrir mi verdadero trabajo. Pero eso, ya se los diré más adelante… por lo pronto, debo salir de este lugar. Les describiré un poco del sitio en el que me encuentro ahora. Al parecer, estoy en una torre alta en medio de la… nada, supongo. Estoy amarrado con una soga a una silla y en mi boca hay una especie de trapo que me impide hablar bien. Miro más mi entorno y me doy cuenta de que este cuarto está lleno de cuadros y hay nombres debajo de esas obras. Me percato de que en la parte más alejada, la que está junto a la puerta de salida, faltan dos pinturas. No tuve tiempo de mirar detenidamente los nombres que estaban inscritos debajo de cada cuadro pues una risa diabólica se hizo presente en este lugar. Al parecer, no era el único en este sitio…

**Nota de autor: **_Bien… dejo el entorno filosófico para meterme de lleno en una historia policiaca, llena de suspenso y misterio. Como bien podrán apreciar, esto solo es un prólogo de la historia que estoy a punto de escribir. No quiero revelar datos del fic por ahora, pues arruinaría enormemente sus ganas de leer. Pero lo que sí quiero dejar en claro es que este relato es en parte un UA, mezclado con algunos datos de los videojuegos al que pertenecen determinados personajes. A todo aquel que lea esto ¡Muchas gracias!_

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Super Smash Brothers pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y a Nintendo en general. _

**Fecha de publicación**_**: **__28/10/2012_


End file.
